


The Lizard People From Alpha Centauri

by DameiusLameocrates



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alien Invasion, Aliens, America, Comedy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Roswell, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameiusLameocrates/pseuds/DameiusLameocrates
Summary: Alien Lizards from a distant system, have infiltrated the FBI's top secret Department for Extraterrestrial Investigation. Their mission? To prevent Humans from discovering alien life! Will our plucky young heroin be able to thwart their despicable plan? Find out! IN THE LIZARD PEOPLE FROM ALPHA CENTAURI!Critic Mr. Smithson from "My Roommates News." Has  this to say:  "A Story that SCALES to new heights!"Other cringy puns report: "A story to establish this new authors reptile-tation by!"





	The Lizard People From Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, originally I wrote it for a short story submission. But that didn't pan out. It was fun to write regardless, and I'd be down for writing more stories in this universe at some point or whatever.

The Lizard People From Alpha Centauri

By Dameius Lame’ocrates

  


The sun began to rise just above the horizon on the 380. Two FBI agents head out from Roswell, New Mexico, in an unmarked car. The year, nineteen ninety. Agent John Smith, a generically tall, muscular man with jet black hair and Jessica Fowler, a slender, short haired brunette. They both wore the same black suits, tie and sunglasses. Neither much liked the other and the tension between them was abundant.

“Don’t swing that thing around!” John demanded irritably. He had been focused on the road, until he noticed Jessica twirling her Glock 22.

“It’s fine, the safeties on.” She assured him, smiling weakly.

“I don’t care, cut it out.” He bit back.

“Alright, Jesus. Who pissed in your coffee?” She asked, hostering the gun and her face souring. Typically she was well liked, no one hated her really except him.

“I didn’t need you to come along.” He answered irritably, gripping the wheel like he could readily summon the strength to tear it off.

“Yeah well, I didn’t exactly want to come either. Copeland obviously though it serious enough or I wouldn’t be here.”

“Ugh, it’s probably just some drunk, slack-jawed redneck.” He scoffed and sneered at the idea of those kinds of people. He did not have a high opinion of others to say the least.

“Did you even listen to the call? He sounded pretty lucid to me.” She remarked.

“I’m not interested in how he sounded. Aliens don’t exist Fowler. Period.” He shot back. His brow compressed so intensely they were at risk of collapsing in on themselves.

“For God sake.” She complained, throwing her head back into the headrest. “There’s no evidence one way or the other, so there’s just no logic behind that assertion. A huge galaxy like this, it’s statistically likely there are aliens, somewhere. Anywhere.”

“There’s just no logic behind that assertion.” He mimicked scornfully, putting on a handicapped voice.

“Oh wow, real mature. You’re pathetic.” She berated and glared at him disgusted.  
“Oh wow, real mature.” He mimicked again.

“The estimated number of stars in our Milky Way  
alone amounts to 30 billion. The assumption that our Milky Way contains at least… ” She began, but Smith interrupted.  
“Chariot of the Gods.” He said, surprising her. “I’ve read it, and it’s crap. Alien spaceships in cave paintings? Please.”

“And what if we actually find an alien this time?” She suggested, in an attempt to move on.

“We won't.” He dismissed the idea fairly aggressively.

“Yeah okay, so let’s pretend for a second that we do. You know how to pretend right? What if we actually find one?” She persisted.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll play your stupid game.” He huffed. “Is it dead or alive?”

“Alive.”

“I’d shoot it.” He cackled sadistically. He seemed to perk immediately at the idea of it alone.

“You’re unbelievable.” He revolted her.

“If I were alone, honestly, I’d just shoot it and bury it.” She though he sounded psychotic. “People can’t handle aliens, the country would descend into madness. Just look what happened when the Soviets got Sputnik into space. People lost their minds, too scared to even leave their homes or whatever.” He persevered, attempting to justify himself. This opinion repulsed her.

“We’ll your not alone.” She threatened, crossing her arms. If he even pointed a gun at someone she’d make him regret it.

“Don’t worry Agent Fowler. I won’t shoot your precious alien, because there won’t be one.” He hissed loathefully.

Eventually they reached a dirt road that led to the Walton’s farm, where they’d received a call. Colin Walton had called the local police about an intruder on his property. A call that took a turn for the bizarre when the intruder broke into their house, and ran threw his living room into the kitchen. The turning point came with a couple of weapon rounds and the old farmer yelling, “Eat lead you alien bastard!” Needless to say the police dismissed this as a prank call. The FBI took it at face value. The Department For Extraterrestrial Investigation had extensive funds poured into it, they were determined to remain relevant. And regardless of anything he said to Fowler, so too did Smith take it seriously.

Their gloss black car pulled up the drive to the farm house. Colin Walton and his family were huddled down behind a tractor next to the corn fields. The old man got up and headed over to meet his guests, his gun still in hand. The pair left the vehicle, and removed their sunglasses as he approached.

“Are y’all with the government?” He asked, his voice was harsh. But he wasn’t distressed, he seemed excited.

“Please lower your weapon Mr. Walton.” John instructed stoically and Colin complied quickly enough. “Is that a Browning Auto-5 Mr. Walton?”

“Yes sir, got a couple a shots on that green bastard in there.” Walton chuckled jovially.

“I’m sure you did.” He said patronizingly, accompanied with a smug grin. “If you could please rejoin your family and remain outside until instructed otherwise. Then we can move this process along as quickly as possible.” John instructed.

“Hello Mr. Walton.” Jessica said, “you say you shot this alien? Did you kill it or did it escape?” She seemed delighted at the prospect of finding this alien, regardless of its state. Exposing alien life on Earth was her goal.

“It scarpered for the basement before I could finish it off, don’t think it could get far though. This puppy’ll blow a bull's leg off from ten feet.” He sang, slapping the barrel affectionately.

“Fantastic, my colleague and I will have a look around if you don’t mind.” News it might still be alive widened her smile.

“Do what you gotta do ma’am.” Walton nodded to her.

Both Agents entered the house slowly, torches in hand. The living room lights were off. “I didn’t smell alcohol on his breath.” Jessica stated stoically, but glad at the fact. The moment she’d been waiting for may finally be at hand.

“Maybe he’s a meth head.” John suggested.

“Possible.” She agreed reluctantly, it was a possibility she’d considered. “Given the unlikely event of an actual alien being here, we should assume we have an injured person bleeding out.”

“Armed and dangerous?” John asked.

“I don’t think so.” She answered doubtfully. Though they despised each other personally, the were more than capable of professionalism when necessary. John headed toward the kitchen, lowering his torch as he entered the lit room. Jessica searched the living room walls for a light switch.

Their kitchen was well kept. Barring the side table Walton had knocked over, and the broken phone next to it. John examined the room for a moment, but hadn’t noticed anything else out of place yet. “This is where Walton shot our little green intruder.” He ridiculed.

Jessica peered at magazines on the coffee table. Extraterrestrials Among Us Monthly and issue fifteen of Alien-Man & Companions made her sigh exasperatedly. She’d hoped this would be it, the first alien sighting. Now it was beginning to look like a standard break in, escalated by a drugged up old fart with alien obsessions. “Looks like we’ve got an alien enthusiast.” She spoke dispassionately.

“Well howdy! I got probed by a alien mamma!” John taunted, mocking Mr. Walton and snickering at how witty he found himself.

“Prick.” Jessica whispered under her breath. She continued searching the living room. Her disappointment grew more as she saw the sheer volume of alien related memorabilia.

Smith scanned the floor and noticed a puddle of water. He looked up at the ceiling, there was no sign of a water stain, no leak. Bending down to get a closer look, no broken glass either and he wondered how it got here. With his index finger he took a sample to taste, it was thick like lubricant. “Damn it!” He groaned hushedly, “Aaxiods.” He knew it’s plastic, soap like taste-- Aaxiods were silicone based life forms. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket he drew out this bulbous, maroon, metallic weapon that somewhat resembled a pistol. It didn’t quite sit well in his grip. “Hey, Jessica. Nothings out of the ordinary in the kitchen. I’ll head to the basement.” He called mumbling distantly, the usual contempt in his voice absent.

“Yeah sure, I’ll join you in a sec.” She answered. But suspected he’d found something, and was unwilling to let her find out.

John pushed the basement door open, the lights were out so he flicked the torch up alongside his weapon. He tried to take slow, silent steps, but the boards creaked slightly. He waited, but if there were anything down there, it was either dead, or to injured to care. Once he reached the last two steps he waved the torch around, hoping to find the Aaxiod. Jessica had snuck right up behind him, following the whole way. She hadn’t noticed his alien weapon in the darkness, nor had he noticed her. Something staggered loudly in the distant corner, John shone the light at it sharply. The light caught some humanoid figure huddled partially behind a box. “No one to save you now.” He whispered to himself relishing the victory. Then began his advance on the figure with a delightful smirk.

Abruptly startled that the lights had come on, he hurried to conceal his alien weaponry. “Jesus Christ! What in the hell Fowler.” He snapped, turning to face her. “How long have you been watching me?”

“What?” She lied, “I just got down here.” She couldn’t tell if he believed her.

Cursing under his breath as he peered back at the alien. He’d have to play along for the time being, a thought he didn’t relish. “Well, as you can see. I guess it’s actually an alien.” His tone dry and detached. What was an Aaxiod to him, no less common than a rat.

“Don’t get to excited, it’s only an alien John.” She shot sarcastically and scowling. The initial excitement she felt died away when she took in the sight, shock and horror took its place.

The alien was a thin, pale green thing, with a huge light bulb like head. Its space suit looked battered and it’s helmet was missing. The thing made a series of unintelligible gurgles trying to speak, the dense, clear fluid that was it’s blood, oozed out of its mouth. It was limp and drowsy from blood loss. Clearly both of the farmer’s shots had hit it in the abdomen, its belly was like a shredded mess or flesh and damp fabric.

“We should put it out of its misery.” John insisted grimly, not attempting to help.

“Please… don’t.” The alien gasped, gurgling its thick blood and coughing. It shook furiously from the blood loss and fear.

“God no! We have to help him!” Jessica panicked. Her eyes widened as she’d fully realised what she was looking at, and rushed to aid it. She pressed her hand against its wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

“How’s that going to help, it’s probably bleeding internally. Just kill it.” He urged.

“Do your damn job and call it in.” She shrieked, teary eyed. Her shaking hand stroked it’s head in an attempt to comfort it.

“Are you crying?” He asked. Surprised, but primarily disgusted by her compassion for this vile creature.

“Call it in!” She screamed, her voice breaking. Reluctantly he agreed, as if he’d actually be able to persuade her otherwise. He left Jessica down in the basement so he could get better cell reception.

“I d-didn’t, mean to, f-frighten the Human… ” It struggled to speak, it was going into shock.

“I know, I know.” She whimpered.

“W-Will… they know?” The alien asked, gripping her wrist.

“Shh, shh! Don’t speak, just hold on.” Jessica implored, her lips quivered. She pulled at her tie to get it off, smearing alien blood over her shirt. She wrapped the tie around its torso, over the wound. “This should help stop the bleeding.”

“A message… In case…” It weezed and gurgled, tapping it’s limp hand against a pocket on its spacesuit. Jessica looked back, John had left. Her shaking hands made the task a struggle, but she managed to retrieve a device, and pocketed it.

Smith reached the living room before he even took out his cell, hoping maybe it would die in the meantime. He cleared his throat and picked at his fingernails for a moment before lazily pulled out his phone. “Agent Smith for Director Copeland. Code Klaatu.” He said after he speed dialed the Department. He heard static, then a click.

“We’re secure, what do you want Smith?”

“We’ve got a live one sir. Fowler’s trying to save it, as I’m sure you can imagine. It's rather pathetic to watch actually.” John quipped.

“Alright, I’ll get some guys down there to bring it in for interrogation.” Copeland said, his voice indifferent.

“Bring it in?” Smith hesitated, “With all do respect sir. I could kill it, and Fowler right now. The last thing we should do is bring it in.” He wasn’t supposed to question a superior, but this was a major deviation from protocol. This could be… treason.

“Don’t question me! Do as you are commanded.” Copeland demanded defensively.

“Yes sir.” John relented. Largely unconvinced, but Copeland was his better. Had the Earthlings polluted his mind to such a degree, that he even questioned authority like one?

“And Smith, I want Fowler in my office when you get back. I’ll deal with her personally.” Copeland ordered quickly, then hung up.

“They’ll be here in ten!” John shouted toward the basement doorway. For a moment he pondered Copeland’s orders, disgusted in his departure from protocol. But also disgusted in himself. How could he go Ape-ling and question a better. Though, were he the one in charge, Fowler and the Aaxoid would be at the end of a disintegration ray without a second thought. So would those backward farmers, perhaps they may still. He loved the thought. But he had other responsibilities for the time being, absolute suppression. “I’m going to talk to the Waltons.” He called again.

Colin Walton waddled over to Smith as the agent left the house. “Did ya see it? Is it dead?” Walton asked in curious anticipation.

“Ah, Mr. Walton. Just the man I wanted to see. It’s dead alright.” John lied with a smile. Manipulating Earthlings wasn’t quite as fun as killing them, but he would consider it a close second. “If we could join the rest of your family, I’d be happy to discuss further.”

The Walton family wore their night wear, they were shaken, cold and tired. “Morning all. My name is Agent John Smith, my colleague and I have apprehended the fugitive.”

“Fugitive?” Walton’s daughter questioned, “I thought it was a alien.”

“I’m glad you brought that up Miss. Though alien in appearance, our man is in fact fully human.” He insisted. “Now I can see you’re all somewhat confused, it’s likely the shock. The alien is a Russian spy.” Fear of the U.S.S.R was still prevalent, especially in the South. He doubted backward hicks like this were aware the Soviets were on the verge of collapse. And the western governments had done a wonderful job demonizing them-- a move he could appreciate greatly. It seemed only fitting he pay homage.

“The Soviets!?” Colin gasped, clutching his gun tightly.

“Precisely!” John chimed, relishing the man’s gullibility.

“What’s it doin’ here?” Colin questioned, he seemed sceptical. Smith could see him trying to piece this together through his expression.

“Isn’t that obvious Mr. Walton? The Soviet’s genetically engineered their own people.” He claimed, knowing exactly how to pull their strings. From Colin’s perspective, Smith must know better. He wasn’t in a position to know all the fact, and felt like he could trust him. There was no present reason not to.

“God damn them commies!” Colin spat. “Why’d they send ‘em here though?”

“Terrorism Mr. Walton. Pure and simple. A wholesome American family like yourselves. They want to install fear and mistrust into the citizens, of these great United States.” That should do it, Smith thought. Smiling brightly like a proud artist after completing his work.

“I can’t believe I almost thought it was a cover-up.” Colin Walton chastised himself, shaking his head shamefully. “Is there anythin’ I can do Agent Smith.”

“There is Mr. Walton.” He said grinning, these bald apes were so easily manipulated.

“What?” Colin pleaded.

“Good old American values.” John resounded, spreading his arms to indicate his family.

“Yes sir!” And Walton saluted, “We’ll be the best God blessed family this side of the continental United State.”

“That’s the spirit. Have a nice day Mr. Walton.” Smith gingerly saluted in return. “Oh, one last thing before I go. Don’t go spreading it around, you know how people get about the Soviets Mr. Walton.”

“Oh… yeah, some folk just can’t handle the truth I guess.” Walton agreed.

“That they can’t Mr. Walton, thank God we have men like you to keep this great nation together.” John called as he walked away, putting on his sunglasses. That almost made his day.

Less than ten minutes later, an ambulance driven by an FBI agent pulled up next to Smith’s car. A couple of EMT’s -- sworn to secrecy, hopped out and rushed inside to recover the alien. Jessica left after them, looking disheveled and feeling even worse. The alien had passed out, she wasn’t sure if it was going to make it. No one could know for certain until they got back to HQ.

“You ready to head back?” John asked, uninterested in her distressed state.

“Just… just give me a minute alight.” She felt as though she could wretch, the fresh air seemed to help.

“I’ll be in the car.”

Back at the Department, John ducked out to find a quiet place to send a transmission. On the second floor he found an unoccupied utilities cupboard. He removed his belt buckle and unfolded it into a communication device. “Operative Smith to Command, come in.” He whispered. Earthling wouldn’t pick up the transmission.

“Command to Operative. Are you alone?” Came a powerfully deep voice from the device.

“Affirmative.” John stated.

“Speak quickly.” It ordered.

“Operative Copeland suspected of sedition. Orders?”

“Copeland?” It laughed, “A daring denouncement of a superior. Explain.”

“Aaxiod, male. Presumably landed outside the American town of Roswell. Since arriving, it has interacted with two confirmed Earthlings. Aaxiod sustained potentially fatal injury. Operative Copeland ordered the transportation of Aaxiod to FBI Department For Extraterrestrial Investigation. Protocol demands the suppression of alien evidence at any cost.” He explained, though his superior was of course aware of protocol.

“Hm, very alarming indeed. You were wise to bring this to my attention. Did Operative Copeland explain his decision?” The voice asked.

“He did Lord, he expressed a desire to interrogate the Aaxiod.” John told, clearly disapproving of the course of action.

“Interrogation? An Aaxiod would never reveal orders. Their operatives are conditioned against our interrogation techniques. Copeland knows this.” It clarified. “Earthling collaborators will not be tolerated, suppression at all cost.”

“I wasn’t aware Aaxoids resist interrogation sir.” John admitted.

“Sir?” The voice questioned in an offended tone.

“An Earthling term, my apologise Lord.” He implored.

“No matter Operative. Despite revealing a potential traitor, you have violated hierarchy. You are tainted by the Earthers. Fear not, complimentary re-education shall be provided post-suppression. Command out.” It stated flatly.

Jessica hadn’t even managed to wash the blood off her hands. Not that anyone could tell since Aaxiod blood was transparent. But she knew, and it made her feel sick. She walked through the cubicles and desks toward the Director’s office-- on the seventh floor. It was packed, a thin smog of cigarette smoke filled the air, phones rang out, a few other Agents looking at her as she passed by. She ignored the murmurs about her ragged state and strode inside Copeland’s office.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Her voice broke a little as she spoke, the dying alien had clearly rattled her.

“Take a seat.” He ordered. And shut the blinds so no one could peer in. This conversation was for her only.

“I guess you want me to go over the incident, sir?” Jessica asked, feeling weary and deciding not to sit. She wasn’t prepared to lower her guard around Copeland. “There’s not much I could add that Smith didn’t already told you.” She insisted.

“Forget about reports. That alien you’ve found, I want you to keep it safe.” Copeland said, “It is of the utmost importance that you guard that thing with your life.”

“What?” She looked perplexed. They were in agreement, but that was extremely uncommon. “Where did this come from Copeland, I thought you were all about cover ups?”

“Is that what you thought. Well times change Fowler.” He stated flatly.

“Yeah, okay. But what's the deal here?” She asked, “Is this why you lumbered me with Smith? What’s his part in all this?”

“You’ve got an obsession with aliens Fowler, everyone knows it. Guys like Smith think you’re the lowest of the low, I tend to agree.” His tone unchanged.

“I’m still waiting on that explanation, sir.” She said defiantly.

“What I’m about to show you may shock you to your very core. But I need you to remain objective, can you do that Agent?” He asked cryptically.

“Yes.” She said irritably, crossing her arms.

Once she’d said that, Copeland grasped something attached to his temple. It was invisible, but the way his fingers gripped it made it clear something was there. With a winch and a sharp tug he pulled a device from his head. Jessica maintained an unimpressed expression to what she saw. Copeland had morphed into a snouted, reptilian creature. It was similar to an alligator but for it’s front facing eyes and pointed ears, and of course, humanoid body. Jessica nodded casually, her brows raised but otherwise she was content.

“Don’t be alarmed Agent Fowler.” He assured her.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” She insisted in a dismissive tone.

“I see, well… It’s just that most Earthlings would find my appearance unsettling to say the least.” He explained, surprised she’d taken it so well.

“I’m sure they would, but I’m not actually Human. You’re a Thranqrain from a planet called Ethuk. Human’s call it Alpha Centauri. Sent here -- along with many others. To prevent Earth from discovering alien life, and subsequently realising they aren’t alone in the galaxy.” She said bluntly.

“I suppose you’re not Human.” He realised no Earthling could know this. Copeland reapplied the appearance modifier to his scaly flesh.

“Yeah.” She said, dryly.  
“Clearly your own government has been watching us closely.” They’d exceeded his expectations, he was slightly impressed.

“Obviously. And now you’ve decided to switch sides.” She concluded, hoping he might skip to the important part.

“Yes and no.” He said, and Jessica sighed. “My spawn brother Quutoq, was arrested several weeks ago for voicing his displeasure for our governments xenophobic policies. A minority opinion you understand.”

“That’s not what we hear.” She stated. Copeland ignored her, not prepared to abandon propaganda.

“I personally find these bald apes repulsive. I think they’re reckless, impulsive, stupid and arrogant.”

“Get to the point Copeland.” Jessica demanded.  
“I don’t help now because I respect Earthlings. I’m helping because my brother was executed a week ago…” He shifted uncomfortably. “Quite frankly, I’m not above revenge.” He proclaimed, like he was proud to betray his own government.

“Right, thanks… ” She guessed, not entirely sure if she should even be thankful.

“And you?” He asked, interested to find out who she worked for.

“You’ll find out when I arrest you.” She said spitefully. He was still a criminal in her eyes. Whether he got a lighter sentence for compliance was out of her jurisdiction.

“To business then.” He continued, no sense wasting time on curiosity. “Smith is one of us. I sent you with him because I knew this was an actual xenos incursion, our sources are good too. I didn’t want him doing exactly what he was supposed to do. I didn’t share our intelligence with him of course.”

“Smith’s good. We had no idea he was one of you. I honestly believed he was a Human. Evidently he’s excellent at his job, unlike you.” She might have been more impressed, if they weren’t fundamentally opposed to each others ideologies, and he wasn’t a scumbag.

“Agreed, quite the operative. He called me when you found the alien, and I ordered him to bring it here. He’s been around Earthlings too long, questioned my orders. I assume he’s likely informed command that he suspects I’m a traitor.” He explained.

Jessica’s face dropped. “Why didn’t you start with that! Smith’s probably halfway to the operating room by now!” Jessica blurted furiously. “Order a lock-down right now, put out the word that he’s a spy or something.”  
She burst out of the office, there was no time to waste. “Stokes, Murillo with me!” She ordered, the two agents followed her without question. They set off for the operating room-- a floor below.

Smith had in fact been heading for the alien, though he had further to go. He froze in place when he heard Copeland over the intercom. “This is Director Copeland, total lock-down is now in effect. No one is to enter or leave this building until further notice. Agent John Smith is to be apprehended immediately. Lethal force is authorized, alive is preferable but not necessary. I repeat, total lock-down!”

Red warning lights flashed down the hallway, and sirens blared out. “Filthy alien lover, I’ll vaporise that buffoon on site.” Smith swore through gritted teeth. The time for playing human was over. Copeland had made a dire mistake and every last Earthling in this building would suffer for it.

“There he is!” Two agents, who were escorting a British reporter, spotted Smith as they turned the corner. “Hands in the air Smith, it’s two against one.” Arthur yelled. Arthur and his partner had been stuck babysitting this reporter, giving them a tour around the department all day. He had been asking them all the usual, tired questions about alien sighting and such. They only agreed to the interview in an attempt to suppress alien existence. They showed him forged witness statement that contradict themselves, remains of weather balloons and rubber alien bodies. The timing of this visit couldn’t be worse.

Smith had no intention of surrender however, he took out his disintegration ray. A beam of pulsing, yellow light erupted from the weapons coiled barrel, it lashed at the unsuspecting agents. Arthur and his partner got hit and turned into irradiated ash, horrifying the reporter to his core. He’d long suspected Lizard people ruled the upper echelon of Human society. There was only one way this FBI agent could be in possession of that kind of weaponry, the Lizard people were among us!

“Give it up Earther, and maybe I’ll let you live.” Smith chuckled diabolically. He’d longed to murder Earthlings on mass, show them what a superior race looked like. He ripped the appearance modifier from his temple and revealed himself.

The Reporter recoiled in horror stricken confirmation. “Good Lord.” He gasped, “I was right!” He ran for it. The world had to know the truth, and he’d be damned if he died before he could tell anyone.

“You can run ape-man, but I’ll find you! And when I do, you’ll wish I’d killed you here.” Smith yelled delightfully, but didn’t give chase.

Smith’s scales flickered under the red light as he took a moment to think. They’d likely be guarding the stairs. He supposed he could easily break through, but at great personal risk. Suppression was paramount. He’d have to insure the alien was gone before he go dispose of witnesses. “That could work.” He whispered to himself, realising he could just open a way through to the next floor. He aimed the raygun at the ceiling, it disintegrated a well sized hole to the floor above. His reptilian form offered more height and flexibility than that of a Human. Effortlessly he reached up with clawed hands and thrust himself through. The corridor was apparently empty, though he could hear the muffled murmurs of talking from a side room. He growled pleasantly, he supposed he could kill just a few quick enough.

“You think he’ll come in here?” Asked an agent to his companion.

“Shhh, who knows just watch the door and shut up!” She hissed.

Smith slammed into the door, tearing it from the frame. “What the hell is that?!” Cried one, he tried to open fire but missed due to his disorientation. Smith slashed through their torso then dove at the other. His powerful jaw clamped daggered teeth into her neck, her vertebrae fractured under the immense pressure. They were both dead within a matter of seconds. Nothing held back his absolute disdain for Humans now, he was free to kill at will so long as the lock-down remained.

Murillo, Stokes and Jessica bust into the operating room. The surgeons, alarmed by the sudden intrusion, stopped what they were doing. They’d been dissecting the alien.

“What the hell have you done?!” Fowler cried, her gun loaded and pointed right at them. She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing.

“Fowler! This isn’t what it looks like.” The lead surgeon Maria said, her hands thrust into the air. The two knew each other well.

“You were supposed to save him!” Her voice cracked in distressed. Her hands were shaking. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried not to cry.

“We tried, I swear! But we didn’t know how. Please you have to believe me!” Maria begged, trembling as much as Jessica.

Jessica’s face was burning red, she grit her teeth and asked. “Where is Doctor Weber?” Every word felt like a chore to say while she attempted to remain objective.

“I don’t know, he never came in.” Maria answered quickly.

“And so you decided to dissect him?!” Jessica shouted, her voice echoed through the theatre, and shaking her gun threateningly.

“I-It was Eric’s idea, I didn’t see the problem. It was dead, Eric thought we couldn’t waste the opportunity.” Maria stammered as she spoke. Jessica’s weapon snapped onto Eric, the man had been slowly backing away from the corpse.

“Don’t move!” Ordered Stokes.

“You’re under arrest Proog Scoyfol!” Murillo added, Eric’s real name. “By the authority of the Galagat Belt Allied World’s, under section C of the Xeno Protection Act. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in an Assembly of Justice. You have the right to…” Before Murillo could finish giving Eric his rights, Jessica shot him. His body collapsed on the floor. One clean shot into the brain and he was dead.  
“You shouldn’t have done that!” Stokes warned her. Jessica ignored him, she advanced on Eric’s corpse. She emptied the rest of her magazine into it, then stamped her foot into his face. Garnering great satisfaction from it. This dislodged his appearance modifier, and Eric morphed into a Thranqrain. The rest of the medical staff darted away in horror at the alligator like mass on the floor.

“Oh my God, what on Earth is that?” Maria screamed.

“A Thranqrain.” Stokes said, “A race of aliens native to Ethuk of the Galagat Belt.” He realised she had no idea what he was talking about and added; “Alpha Centauri.”

“I think we should leave Fowler alone for a bit.” Murillo offered, gesturing toward the exit. He noticed she’d turned her attention to the dead alien. Her furious expression gone, replaced with unbearable sorrow.

Everyone left, and Jessica stood at the alien’s side. She stared into its huge black eyes, dotted with specks of white. Then took his hand into hers, it was stone cold. Renewed tears filled her eyes. “You stupid, stupid idiot!” She whimpered, clutching its hand tighter. “You shouldn’t have come, I never wanted you to get hurt.” Her trembling hand stroked its forehead. She lent in close, and kissed its cold lips. Then closed it’s eyelids, she couldn’t bare to stare into its eyes. She tried to stifle her tears, wiping them away from her eyes. After a moment of silence, she placed the aliens hand back onto the operating table carefully.

She took the video device it had given her from her suit pocket. The screen flickered as it came on, the alien stood smiling at her in the center of the small screen. She smiled in return. “Bolsorg, my dearest. I know you never wanted me to get involved, but I felt like I had to. How could I just do nothing, when you risk your life? You know?” He asked rhetorically.

“Yeah…” She laughed through the tears, he was always thoughtful like that. She admired him for it.

“The guys at the Agency said I should make this in case things go wrong. Personally I’m not worried. Humans don’t sound all that bad. You like them, and I know you’ve got good taste.” He said with a wink, it made her smile. The alien pinched at his battered spacesuit, “I’m sure you’re wondering about the suit right? The experts think it’ll make me look more sympathetic, you know.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, a worried look covered his face. “I hope I’m materializing near where you’re stationed. I know I just said I wasn’t worried… ” He laughed, “But honestly my qwilit is palpitating like crazy.” He paused to think about what else to say in a death letter. “Umm… I’m not sure what else to say actually. You’re dad says hi I guess?”

“The price of human nuts are going to skyrocket when they find out.” They both spoke and laughed simultaneously.

“Idiot.” She whispered with a smile. He must have told that one a million times by now.

“Heard that one before huh?” He chuckled, he’d expected her to laugh like always. His expression quickly turned serious. “Seriously though. Just in case I don’t make it. I want you to know I love you.”

“I love you too…” She sputtered, struggling to hang on to whatever composer she still had.

“How touching!” Came Smith's echoed voice. Jessica was caught off guard as his hulking, reptile form, burst in from a side room. His thick skinned feet cracking the tiles beneath him.

“I’ll always remember those few weeks at V'zhinohae beach…” The recording continued.

Smith’s disintegration ray pointed at her, his claws clicked on the ground as he moved round the operating table. He growled deep with pleasure. “So, our little Aaxiod was your boyfriend eh?”

“Smith?” She asked, somewhat recognizing his voice.

“It’s Diviak actually. But I’m glad you noticed.” He corrected.

“Well, I suppose you’re going to kill me and destroy the evidence?” She guessed sullenly, the tears had stopped.

“That was the plan. But indulge a Thranqrain curiosity would you?” He asked delightfully. He had the upper hand, he might as well ask some questions for the debrief.

“They say curiosity killed the cat.” Her tone mildly defiant despite the situation.

“Ugh, spare me the Ape-ling platitudes would you. I’ve had just about enough of this planet as I’m going to take.” He spat furiously. “It’s going to take months of re-education to wash the filth of this back-water dump out of my head.”

“Boo hoo, you poor thing.” Jessica mocked plainly.

“How did you turn Copeland?” Smith asked, irritation clear in his tone.

“I didn’t.” She said dully.

“Liar! I want to know what you said, or did. Was it even Copeland? Tell me!” He demanded, advancing on her slightly.

Jessica wretched at the stench of blood on his breath, he’d massacred a fair few of the Departments agents by this point. “We didn’t do anything, you did.” She said, trying to cover her nose from the foul odour.

“Ha, what we did? What does that mean?” He asked.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Jessica suggested numbly.

“This missions already taken longer than it needs to. And there’s a risk he might die in our attempts to capture him.” He stated.

“It’s amazing your own people don’t turn against you.” She stated in bland mockery. Everyone in the Allied Worlds was aware of their societal problems.

“The unwashed masses never understand. Is that why he turned? He didn’t agree with our decent suppression tactics?” He suggested, though he was clearly growing more agitated by her lack of responsivity.

“No, I don’t think he really cared.” She shrugged.

“Stop playing games and tell me! What was it? Capital? Power? A female Earther?” He demanded aggressively, getting closer to her. The ray gun was practically touching her face.

Screams came from the entrance to the operating theatre, as well as ballistic and alien weapons fire. Mere seconds passed before it fell silent again. For a moment it was unclear who’d be victorious, until two Thranqrain burst in weapons held high.

“You killed his brother.” She finally said, seeing no reason to keep him talking any longer. Her backup was gone.

“Is that a joke?” Smith asked in disbelief, “Is that what he actually told you?”

“Yeah.” She said perplexed by his disbelief.

“He has no spawn brother. He was an only child.” Smith laughed, and put away his weapon. “Well, Bolsorg was it? You have two options. Stay here and die in the following explosion.” The two other Thranqrain set up an explosive device on the alien corpse as he spoke. Jessica didn’t react, she felt dead and defeated. Any resistance would be pointless, she was resigned to her fate. “Or come with us and spend several weeks in agonising interrogation -- which as we both know would yield no results. So eventually you’ll just be executed anyway.” He smiled sadistically.

She didn’t react.

“Such a spoilsport.” He mocked.

“Explosive armed Lord.” Said one of the Thranqrain.

“This is where we take our leave. Enjoy your last few seconds of existence.” He jested, then he and his associates dematerialized right in front of her. The bomb detonated seconds later.

The reporter, moments before the explosion. Had made his way to the lobby of the building. The Thranqrain had already been here, piles of ash lay still on the tiles. Blood soaked bodies strewn across the floors, chairs and tables. He headed for the exit, he tried to push the glass door open, but it was locked. He took a chair and slammed it against the glass, he wasn’t about to be stopped by a door. The glass shattered after several impacts, and he legged it across the barren road. The FBI building detonated in a ball of green fire and smoke. He was flung off his feet. A hailstorm of glass and debris fell around the area, the reporter had impacted the blacktop, knocking him out cold.

He awoke soon after, disoriented. A woman swung a flashlight past his eyes. “Can you hear me?” She asked worriedly. “Can you tell me your name sir?”

“David Icke.” He mumbled difficulty.

“Mr. Icke, you’ve suffered a head trauma. We need to get you to a hospital.” She said.

“No… The lizards! I have to tell everyone!” He mumbled, trying to get up. But he’d been restrained. He began to panic, adrenaline and heart rate rising.

“Calm down. Everything's going to be alright.” She insisted.

“Let me go!” He yelled, fighting the restraints. “You’re one of them! You can’t lie to me, I know the truth!”

“He’s erratic.” She said and grabbed a syringe. “Everything going to be fine sir, I promise.”

“The Lizard people walk among us!” He screamed before the drugs kicked in. He went limp and unconscious.

 

END


End file.
